The sport of golf is enjoyed by professionals and amateurs alike. The sport comprises a plurality of holes, usually nine or eighteen, on an area of landscaped land with a series of obstacles, such as water and sand traps. The object of each hole is to hit the golf ball with one or a plurality of golf clubs from the starting point, the tee, into the hole using as few strokes as possible. The first stroke on each hole is the tee-off, which is the initial attempt to hit the ball as close to the hole as possible. This done by trying to hit the ball with maximum distance and accuracy. Much of this effort on the initial stroke or drive is concentrated on the physical technique of the golfer. The golfer attempts to swing the head of the golf club with speed and control to transfer the momentum of the head of the golf club to the golf ball. The golf club itself is designed to maximize the momentum transferred to the ball. The club used to drive the ball is called the driver or "wood." This club is designed with a thin shaft and a large wooden head.
The shaft is conventionally made up of a flexible material, such as a composite material. The weight of the wooden head causes the shaft to bend. This phenomenon is called "waggle." However, the club is not always swung perfectly straight, especially considering the rotation of the golfer's hands on the grip of the golf club. This causes the waggle in the shaft to affect the movement of the golf club head.